


Royal Thanks

by SemiParenthesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiParenthesis/pseuds/SemiParenthesis
Summary: Victor has defeated Calyrex but the legend has another idea to reward him than just a battle... and Spectrier wants in on it too! Lemon, gay, pokephilia, threesome.
Relationships: Calyrex/Victor, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Male Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Spectrier/Victor, Spectrier/Victor/Calyrex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Royal Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> So I played the Crown Tundra and immediately loved Calyrex. It’s so wholesome. Obviously that meant that awful stories had to be written about it ;P
> 
> Even more so when the mounts showed up as well! I don’t know if there are any Calyrex lemon stories, but I am pretty confident there aren’t any Spectrier lemons yet!
> 
> And this is obviously pure smut, unbeta'd just for now too. Following the regular Crown Tundra story until you defeat and capture Shadow Rider Calyrex!
> 
> With that. Enjoy!

Calyrex staggered, nearly slipping from his seat atop Spectrier. His slacking grip tightened on the reigns, and he pulled himself back up.

Even so, Spectrier had taken the bulk of that battle and was nearly tilting.

"W-Well," Calyrex said, wheezing slightly from that all-out battle they had. "That's enough, I think."

It took Victor a moment to realise he was hearing Calyrex directly. Not through Peony or some other vassal. Calyrex's mouth moved, and he understood the words, that was new.

A pokéball was gripped firmly in his hand, but he didn't lob it at the defeated pair. It seemed rude to just smack them with a pokéball after all they'd been through.

Groaning from the impact of the battle, Calyrex loosened his hold on the reigns as Spectrier fell to his knees. It was an odd thing, the ghost horse, as his hooves were not visibly connected to the rest of the body.

For someone to come in and see this now, they might think the poor thing had lost all four of its hooves. But no, they were connected in that way only a Ghost-type could get away with.

"I can understand you now?" Victor asked, wondering, but thrilled. Until Calyrex had possessed, or whatever it was, Peony he hadn't ever gotten that rare chance. He had wanted to ask Calyrex to translate some stuff between his team and him but asking that felt rude when the ancient king needed so much help.

Calyrex nodded, his crown bobbing slightly with the movement, and he floated off Spectrier, leaving the reigns there. "The Reigns of Unity, of course," he explained, the answer obvious but his tone patient. "They do more than forge a bond between Spectrier and I." The ghost horse snorted. "But you and I as well, as for a moment you and I held them at the same time."

Victor had handed them over, he recalled, Calyrex taking them from him with his paws rather than those powerful psychic abilities. Immediately his mind flew with questions and ideas, what other things the reigns could do?

He discarded those ideas, however. Calyrex needed them more than he did if Spectrier's temperament implied anything.

Calyrex was calm, composed, and even rather cute, but Spectrier was brutal and wild in a way that even 'wild Pokémon' weren't. Even with the battle one and Spectrier kneeling somewhat, Victor wanted to keep an eye on it.

It seemed to have calmed down at least. Calyrex floated over the half of the shaderoot carrot Spectrier hadn't managed to finish, and the ghost horse happily devoured it.

Despite having no eyes, it seemed quite aware of its surroundings if the silent floating of the carrot had so easily taken its attention. It had no issues prancing around the battlefield either. However, Victor knew that it could be Calyrex's influence; he doubted it.

"So, what now?" Victor asked as Calyrex smiled at Spectrier. His question attracted the legendary's attention, and he floated up to face Victor.

"Well, you've done me a great service this last week," Calyrex said. "No human has ever gone to such lengths to help me, of course, I was the one usually helping and by the time I realised I needed help it was too late to ask… or perhaps I was simply too proud."

Calyrex sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Spectre nuzzled him, and he pets the horse's nose. "With my statue restored, some talk of me among the humans again, and Spectrier back by my side, I am no longer feeble and defenceless. However…."

There was an odd look in Calyrex's eyes, a certain mix of sadness, understanding, and even a little hope. "However, I do not believe my time will come again. The Crown Tundra is my place of power, but only a few humans reside here now."

"I could spread your name further?" Victor suggested, wanting to give even more help to the pokémon in need.

Calyrex smiled at him but shook his head. "It doesn't quite work like that," he said. "But I thank you for the offer. No, I feel like the time of kings has passed. I have hidden largely from humanity and the new world. Still, I feel like I have simply been clinging onto the past rather than emerging into the present."

He floated up, a look of resolution crossing his cervid features. "So, what now for me? I'd like to learn what I've failed to understand. I'd like to return to the world. And, if you'll accept us, I would like to come with you, Victor."

Victor blinked, he was stunned. He was honoured but stunned and didn't know what to say at first. A flicker of doubt crossed Calyrex's expression, and he spoke before Victor could. "I assure you that we will be no burden. And we can, in fact, provide something to you. In fact, I would entirely understand if you were to refuse. Even if you do, I still believe a reward should be given for all that you have done for me."

Calyrex's eyes flashed, and Victor suddenly got a nice, heavy, dose of whatever Peony was experiencing. Except, maybe it wasn't quite the same. Peony hadn't expressed much awareness while being controlled, besides that comment he made before Victor engaged Calyrex and Spectrier in battle.

Victor, on the other hand, was fully aware of who and what and where he was. What he was feeling was instead an aware mixture of his and Calyrex's minds.

Once again, Calyrex spoke, but it wasn't with his mouth. It has been a great many years since I have engaged with humans, but there was always one thing that your species could be counted upon to enjoy. If the scores of children were to be believed.

Victor suddenly moaned out. This was nothing like he could have ever prepared for, but a pounding wave of pleasure began to slam over him in passionate waves. It was almost like an orgasm, but he wasn't even there yet.

Suddenly it stopped, dialled back, became a little less intense. Victor remembered he was supposed to be breathing and his eyes sharpened, spotting Calyrex looking most embarrassed.

My apologies, I am still getting used to utilising my powers. That was not supposed to hit you so overwhelming at first, I intended to ask, just to be certain, you would accept this form of thanks?

Victor took a moment to remember how to talk. He wasn't sure if he needed to say it or think it but saying seemed like a safe bet. "Y-Yeah, I'm cool with whatever."

Honestly, Calyrex was adorable. He sure hoped Calyrex couldn't detect that, but by the smile he suddenly wore, Victor feared he could.

One way or the other, Calyrex was more than capable of talking with him, and Victor had no complications if the ancient king was offering.

Calyrex floated in close, observing Victor up close. Well. First, I believe you humans engage in coitus while your garments are removed. I shall help you.

Victor's jacket buttons popped open as if on their own, and his zip on his pants was undone with the button there. His pants were already tenting. Calyrex didn't remove his clothes with Psychic; however, he ensured to remove them personally.

Victor shivered when Calyrex's paws brushed his skin. They were almost sinfully soft and gentle, spreading gooseflesh over his skin as he touched. Calyrex swiftly removed him of his jacket and pants. It was cold up here, but in Calyrex's grip, he felt warm.

Soon enough, Victor was floating gently with just his shoes and underwear on. A wet spot was quite prominent at the end of his bulge and Calyrex teased him a little by rubbing his throbbing cock through his underwear for a moment.

I see you are enjoying yourself, Calyrex said, smiling up at him. But I would like to ascertain I am doing this correctly. Mind giving me my next direction?

Victor nearly chuckled, Calyrex was going to be like that, was he? By the slightly widening smile Calyrex wore, he determined that yes. He was.

"Please?" Victor asked, thrusting slightly in the air.

Please what?

"Please take my underwear off, it's too tight."

Calyrex swiftly stripped him of those too, his length flicking up to smack Calyrex's pointed nose from his close quarters with him.

My-my, you are very eager, Calyrex said, his nose now with a drop of human precum on it. He licked up, tongue longer than Victor would have thought, to remove the salty fluid. A fascinating taste, Victor.

"There's more if you want it?" Victor said, almost asking but not.

The question is, do you want it? Calyrex returned, laying one of his silky paws on his cock. He didn't do anything more than just place it there, though. Feeling the flesh of the human throb in his paw, marvelling at its shape and length, nothing like his own.

"Yes," Victor croaked out. "Please?"

He had almost forgotten Spectrier was still here, but a snort from behind him nearly startled him. Calyrex's tongue touched his tip and Victor decided it didn't matter.

The tongue of the ancient king was as soft as his paws but warm and wet. He dragged his tongue up Victor's length, right to the base and a little further to the grove between his balls and cock.

Victor moaned, balls pulling up slightly and bumping Calyrex's chin, attracting his attention. Calyrex moved down further, bathing Victor's balls in his warm saliva, sucking one of his balls in to gently roll it in his mouth before pulling off with a pop and doing the same to his other.

One of those paws gently stroked at his cock as he lavished his balls, curling around it and paying strong attention to the sensitive tip. Calyrex had to be mindreading him to some degree, Victor though, to know what button to press every time.

His other paw snuck in further, between his legs. He trailed Victor's perineum for a moment, causing him to hiss, before massaging one of his cheeks, pulling it aside.

Victor gasped as he suddenly felt another presence, or rather that presences tongue. Spectre had decided to join in. With its eyeless face, its other senses were extremely good.

It went right for where Calyrex opened the path, digging its strange tongue between Victor's cheeks.

It was cold and hot at the same time. Spectrier's tongue was cold, but Calyrex's presence around him was hot. The tongue was insubstantial, wispy, but at the same time was very real and spreading his inner walls without difficulty.

It was a disorientating feeling, but one he quickly began to enjoy as Calyrex returned to lavishing his leaking cock with his mouth. When Victor found the ability to open his eyes again, he found that Calyrex had actually set aside his crown, the voluminous thing would have proved a hindrance here. Calyrex didn't mind removing it to thank someone.

He was no king anymore and certainly was no king when servicing the human that had done so much for him. Calyrex found he didn't really mind either.

Victor was sighing and moaning as the rider and steed attacked at both ends. Spectre was a pushy one at times, had Victor not quickly responded positively to the horse's tongue Calyrex would have demanded it back off, but it seemed that Victor was one of the humans that, what was the word…?

Ah yes, Calyrex thoughts, unmindful to his connection with Victor at the moment. Kinky.

"Wha?" Victor moaned.

Nothing! Calyrex thought back, alarmed. Didn't need Victor thinking he was disparaging him or anything. Mere fond musings. I am glad you are enjoying yourself; however, I feel that Spectrier will also demand more. Are you willing? Now is the time to stop him if not.

Victor gasped as Spectrier's tongue went deep, one of his eyes twitching as the thick organ pressed on that wonderful little button deep within. He might have been a little eager in answering, but Victor always took things as they came.

Perhaps literally in this case.

"Yes!" Victor gasped, it wasn't quite an answer, so he returned. "Y-Yes, he can… do what he wants."

Understood, Calyrex said. And he did. He could feel Victor's want even perhaps a need it was impressive, and he wouldn't stand in such a way.

Feeling Spectrier's patience dwindling as well, Calyrex stopped his machinations of Victor's cock. He floated back, gently bending Victor over as Spectrier dug in deep again before also pulling back with a blow of cold air from his nostrils.

Victor's eyes blurred a little, but he regained focus to find Calyrex before him. All the… action had stirred something of Calyrex as well, but he ignored his own length to speak to Victor.

Spectre is quite large and undoubtedly eager. But I feel your determination, for that end I will assist you.

To Victor's bemusement, Calyrex actually did a floating front flip and landed on his back, swinging around so that he was facing the same way Victor was, he could feel Calyrex's prick poking into him, and for the first time, Calyrex's voice wavered.

I, he said, voice giving a shiver as Calyrex's hips ground into the end of his neck before he controlled himself. Apologies. I myself have not felt any pleasures for millennia. But this is for you, I will restrain myself.

"Don't," Victor said. "I want you to feel good, as well."

Calyrex paused for a moment. You are a very… good person, he said. But you don't need to concern yourself with me. I'll quickly explain what I am about to do, I can feel Spectrier's tension.

With his own mind and senses connected so closely with Calyrex, so could Victor. It was a curious feeling to be the object of desire from something so wild and unrestrained, he shivered in anticipation.

I will siphon part of your initial experience into myself, we will share the initial burden of entry until you have adjusted to him. Do not worry, I do not mind the roughness. Are you ready?

Victor was, but he still had to say it. "Yes."

Calyrex released the forceful control he was asserting over Spectrier. His steed was no less intelligent in mind as Calyrex was, but he gave himself to his instincts far more readily than Calyrex ever would. Ultimately, they worked off each other. Calyrex offered some control while Spectrier offered some unrestraint.

Right now, they were working quite well in harmony. Calyrex braced for both of them and lined Spectrier up with Victor's entryway.

The purple curls of Spectrier fell around them before the thick head of his cock pressed against Victor's tight passageway.

The floating hooves pressed firmly down beside Victor's head as Spectrier pressed his weight behind his cock, spearing through Victor's walls with less resistance than would be otherwise.

He and Calyrex both winced, but Calyrex's wizardry worked wonders. It certainly was an experience to have ALL THAT pressed into him without much hesitation from Spectrier, but with Calyrex taking on half of the burden, it was more of a heavyweight than splitting pain.

Once his entry kissed Spectrier's medial ring, the ghost horse did pause. Part of that was Calyrex, but part of that was at least some mercy from Spectrier. Both rider and trainer took a few deep breaths, Victor could feel Calyrex leaking all over his back, despite the discomfort Calyrex hadn't felt anything like this in a very long time.

And as he said, he didn't mind a bit of roughhousing.

Spectre began to pull back, its thick length not easing up even as he pulled back. Calyrex gave him a note to mentally brace as Spectrier slammed back in, right back up to his ring.

The ghost horse immediately set a brutal pace. Victor had his time to relax as well as Calyrex's help, Spectrier had a warm body to fuck for the first time in too long and would make the most of it.

Its cock was hotter than its tongue, but only slightly. But Victor remained very warm as he was jostled, Calyrex gasping and being ground against him slightly. He knew part of it was intentional, for all Calyrex's control, he clearly couldn't help himself entirely. Victor gave absolutely zero fucks, he actually hoped Calyrex would keep at it.

The legend kept to his word, however, as the pain dulled he slowly but surely severed that sharing of the burden until Victor was the sole person enjoying Spectrier's rough attention. The legs had closed in on him, holding him in place as the horse bucked like he was trying to throw someone off.

The heavy balls of Spectrier were slapping his ass, sending out a loud smack with all his rapid thrusts. The sound was overcoming Victor's cries and moans, and that was quelled even further when Calyrex slipped off his back entirely.

To meet their mouths. Cervid and human, tongues connected as Calyrex explored Victor's mouth with his own tongue, feeling the varying shapes of the human's teeth while Victor felt uniformly flat teeth in Calyrex's own mouth.

The legendary king swallowed his moans for himself, his long tongue meeting that back of Victor's throat before actually pressing in as if he wanted to taste his tonsils.

Breathing hard through his nose, Victor took in Calyrex's scent, a mixture of flowers and something heavier. The arousal of the legendary permeating even that soft scent that carried him.

Calyrex's psychic abilities had wavered largely, and Victor was easily able to reach out, groping blindingly until he met the thigh of Calyrex.

The legend gasped into his mouth, tongue pulling back and so Victor drove his force, overpowering the ancient king as his hand closed around his cock.

Calyrex squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Victor fisted his cock. His legs wavered, nearly buckling, and he could barely even use his abilities to hold himself up as it took focus he couldn't manage.

"V-Victor," Calyrex moaned, speaking words with his mouth again. "Would you object to a selfish ask from me?"

Victor could barely respond with Spectrier still railing him. "Go-Go ahead."

Calyrex moved in close, the two floating gently again. Victor felt Calyrex's member press up against his belly as the cervid legendary slid right against him. "Penetrate me as well."

Victor quickly gave a nod, and Calyrex slid around, his silky fur never leaving Victor's skin. He brushed his natural kilt/cape thing out of the way and pressed himself up, back arching.

Victor gasped as he felt his cock prod Calyrex's balls before being grinded up, meeting the hungry hole of the legend. Calyrex timed it well, right as Spectrier slammed Victor full of his cock, it forced Victor forward and speared into Calyrex.

The ancient king gasped sharply as he was entered, eyes lidding as he leaned up, crooking his head under Victor's chin. "Yesss."

Spectre continued to set the pace, pulling Victor back with his hips and then slamming him forth, fucking him into his rider.

It was all getting a little much for Victor to handle. He had only held off cumming up to this point thanks to Calyrex's first attempt. Whatever non-orgasm that was or wasn't, it had helped him last up to this point. Spectre itself wasn't lasting much longer, its thrusts getting short and hard, pounding Victor into Calyrex.

Spectre blew first, giving a ghostly whinny, forcing its cock as far as it could go. Victor gasped as he felt it flare within him, and Calyrex sighed as he felt the bulge from Victor's belly press into his back.

Spectre orgasm was a torrent of thin cum, spurting out of his flaring cock and running back until it dripped out from around its cock. Spectre shivered, still thrusting slightly as it spent its orgasm in Victor.

With Spectre mostly still, so was Victor, but once it pulled out, Victor was pulled onto his back. He suspected Calyrex had something to do with such a perfect pull, however.

With him on his back, Calyrex began to ride him. "Spectre, Glastrier, or human. I know how to ride a mount."

Cheesy line aside, Victor wanted to help, but he felt boneless down there. So, instead, he reached a helping hand and closed on Calyrex's cock again. The legend shuddered to a near stop before continuing with a fever, bouncing up and down, his kilt tickling Victor's legs and short tail nearly pressing into his balls.

Victor reached another hand forth to also play with Calyrex's balls, and the legend moaned. "If you… want to play like that," he warned before eyes flashing.

Immediately their feelings were connected again. But rather than sharing the ache of taking Spectrier, who was already trotting over to lay in his bed of straw and take a nap, they both experienced what the other one was.

Victor gasped sharply as he suddenly felt what Calyrex was feeling from his penetration and hands and Calyrex moaned from the feeling of fucking his tight tail hole.

With mutual senses on, they finished at the exact same time. Victor squeezing down on Calyrex's cock even harder as Calyrex tightened around him. But he also felt a hand squeezing his cock as a cock throbbed in him, pressing against his prostate.

Calyrex's cum was sweet and splattered all over his face as Victor filled the regal legendary up, the two shuddering against each other.

By the time Victor woke up, he was clean and clothed again. He may have almost thought it a dream, but the pleasant ache told him otherwise. As did a blissed-out Calyrex and Spectrier snuggled on him also implied.

Smiling at the pokémon, Victor laid a kiss on his furry cheek. "I would have been happy to have you along either way," he said, but he guessed that Calyrex knew that by now. The former king smiled in his sleep and snuggled in closer. Victor closed his eyes again, he'd meet with Peony whenever he got back.

Might take a day or two to travel. Either way, he was sleepy.

But a thought did cross his mind, something Calyrex had mentioned. Spectre OR Glastrier. Was there another mount? That was an interesting prospect.

Still, thoughts for later.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Just a short, sweet, thing thrown out in celebration of the Crown Tundra.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
